


Patience is a Virtue, Not a Principality

by SmittenVixen13



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Funny, Gen, Heaven, M/M, based off my own yelling session, cursing, yelling at angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenVixen13/pseuds/SmittenVixen13
Summary: People associates patience as a heavenly virtue to have, to be patient was to be like an angel. Obviously, they didn't know it was a VIRTUE, not a Principality~Aziraphale has had a VERY long week.





	Patience is a Virtue, Not a Principality

Those who enjoy making the comment that Patience is a Virtue has never dealt with a certain angel who was having a very, very, VERY **_long_** week (1). Besides it was a _Virtue_, not a Principality!

First it was the dratted thugs the night before who had kept him occupied from his first edition of Poe’s[ Tamerlane and Other Poems](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tamerlane_and_Other_Poems), the poor thing needed to be given a good helping hand! Honestly, he kept his precious things in tip top shape and those ruffians had the nerve to bother him (2).

Then it was his precious books being tossed about like they were rubbish! (3) Honestly, those customers of his weren’t gentle with his precious collection, and oh how he had to settle his anger lest he smite them. Books misplaced, books on the _ground_, books with dog eared pages! Crowley had to take him to that darling pâtisserie in Paris to settle his mood. (4)

After that had been those-! Those-! Those **BARBARIANS** harming their ducks! The poor little dears had firecrackers set into their favorite resting spots, near their food! Oh! Crowley had been hissing the whole while he was holding him back from thrashing the teens, who _miraculously_ were found by the police to be taken into custody. (5)

And to top it all off, their usual nightcap had been so rudely interrupted by a bunch of distasteful Cultists! (6) Crowley had just been across from him, going on about some vizier he had tempted with power, laughing over similarities or some other between that human and some characters’ likeness to him, when Crowley had begun to wince, then with a curse he popped out of existence! Of course, he had been beside himself with worry and wrath, wholly believing that one of their previous sides had captured his dearest, that something beastly and fairly **ancient** had bubbled up to snarl to find his demon. (7) Now he hadn’t meant to summon his sword, nor did he mean to be so…_smiteful_, but it was rather hard not be when his Crowley was in danger!

Needless to say, it was a very, **VERY**, long week that he was sorely tempted to take one of Crowley’s infamous naps (8), but no, Heaven had to ruin _that_ plan.

They _apparently_ required his attendance to the upcoming meeting, something concerning revised laws stated by The Metatron (9), and all angels-even those resistant to Hellfire-were to be in attendance. As any could guess, he was not looking forward to it, BUT he was The Principality Aziraphale, Guardian of the Eastern Gate, and he would go simply for God and no one else.

Oh, he was so looking forward to falling asleep in Crowley’s coils come his return.

~

The room was…_obnoxiously_ loud, especially for Heavens’ usual standards of preferring everything quiet, stale, and pristine, the epitome of “perfection” (10); he shuffles his way to a chair, sighing tiredly at the chatter all about him, using his fingers to rub at his temples to alleviate the oncoming migraine. **_“Come now, you’ve endured far more aggravating inconveniences on earth. You can handle a simple meeting,”_** He reminds himself mentally. **_“Just-, Just focus on what AFTER the meeting brings. A warm cup of tea, perhaps some wine and chocolates with Crowley, a _much_ deserved nap.”_**

Muscles relaxing at each reminder, he decides to focus on the book he brought with him to enjoy. (11) None of his rare ones, he wouldn’t dare allow those to part with Earth, lest one of the other angels decide that the text was rubbish and toss it away. No, no, he had a novel Anathema had suggested, a heartbreaking book by the name of [Daughter of the Forest](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daughter_of_the_Forest); his heart ached for the main character and her brothers, how she had to remain silent! A great retelling of [The Six Swans](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Six_Swans), if he did say so.

So engrossed in _attempting_ to read, and his need to relax his mind from this whole, dreadful week, that he hadn’t noticed the arrival of the Archangels. Why couldn’t everyone just be **quiet**?

Now, the Archangels were rather prideful creatures, they couldn’t help that She had created them so _perfectly_, and when such prideful creatures had their feathers ruffled by unexpected CIRCUMSTANCES occurred, the four acted as if there had been nothing wrong in the end (12).

Everything had gone according to PLAN. (13)

“Silence everyone! Quiet down now!” Gabriel called out, his voice only grating upon a certain Principality’s nerves. “Sit down, silence.” Violet eyes scanned the crowd until they landed upon someone he _really_ had hoped to avoid seeing, “Aziraphale! Pay attention and put away that human trash!”

Now, there is a reason one never pokes an aggravated lion, especially one that you had just insulted one of their most prized earthly possessions. Aziraphale may be a Principality by title, but there was a reason he was set to guard Edan, a reason why he had his very own set of troops (or had, rather) for battle. Aziraphale had been created for battle by her very hands, had been created to protect. Never allow his soft exterior to be mistaken for weakness, the Principality with all his love of delicacies of the earthly realm was NOT one to push beyond his limit.

And look! That limit had shoved!

“You insufferable **_bastard_**,” he snarls, the beginnings of eyes creeping up his neck, each one glowing eerily so, “you have the gall to point me out in the middle of millions as if **I** were the problem?”

“Principality Aziraphale be-.”

Those eyes turned to Michael, snarl curling his lips as his wings flared out, voice sounding layered, “You will be silent! I am bloody _tired_ of your insufferable attitudes, you should all shut the fuck up!” At the sounds of talking, he turned towards the source, clenched hands, finding a flaming sword find home in his right hand, “And you lot! Like a lot of chittering hens, gossiping milk-maids aren’t you?! Can’t _any_ of you think for yourselves? It’s no wonder Hell has all the good music and arts, you’d drain any creativity from those wonderful artists!

“And _Lord_, the noise you all **make**, like being in Hell. I swear my corporation was ready to burst from the noise, I never wished so hard for so many tongues to be cut from mouths.” He snarls, shaking. “You make the confrontation with the bloody _DEVIL_ seem much preferable. Armageddon as a WHOLE was so much more endurable than you LOT. AND I WAS DISCORPORATED! SO MAY YOU ALL PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR THIS BLOODY MEETING?!” The roar echoed across the halls, his form struggling to contain all that he was.

Much like a balloon releasing pressure (14), Aziraphale seemed to come to himself, the weight of the week lifting off of his shoulders from relieving so much anger from himself. “O-Oh, do excuse me. I had a frightful week.” A giggle came to his lips, the relief easing his usual anxieties, “Please, Michael, do continue.”

~

“Crowley! Please do stop, I hadn’t meant to say all that! St-Stop it!”

Said Serpent was currently laughing himself to discorporation over Aziraphale’s story, rolling upon the ground in a fit of cackles.

\---

1\. His near century without Crowley not withstanding

2\. Just like all problems, they simply never came about again. Honestly, it was as if these Thugs never learned to listen to how those gentlemen from the 1940s had never surfaced again.

3\. Now for the average person, it was merely misplacing a book, much like you place an unwanted grocery item whilst shopping at the Grocery Store. But there were the rare times where a potential customer got their feathers (so to speak) ruffled from being denied a coveted piece of literature.

4\. And if Crowley enjoyed himself by watching his angel lick perfectly perfected crème from his fingers, well, that was for /him/ to enjoy for being so, ugh, nice to his love.

5\. Now, Crowley would’ve roughed up the bastards if he hadn’t been worried about a millennia old angel from turning everyone in the radius into _salt_.

6\. There was a reason he collected books of the occult.

7\. Not that Crowley was his pet, or his in the sense of his books, but _still_.

8\. With a certain serpent to coil about him for added warmth

9\. Which WAS surprising, she was speaking again apparently?!

10\. Well, She had spoken to them, it was cause for some chatter.

11\. When wasn’t a book enjoyable?

12\. There was a reason why the gone Native angel and demon were given a wide breath of space, less likely to be questions raised from their employees.

13\. If it had or hadn’t was left up for Her word.

14\. Lead balloons not to be counted amongst them.   


**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this little thing that came to mind. It's based off of a situation that happened to me in 9th grade where I ended up cursing out my Teacher and my class after having a very very bad day. I felt so awful after it (I giggled initially after letting out all that anger/frustration), that I went to apologize and my teacher said it was the funniest thing she's ever seen before.


End file.
